


Human's heart

by Aiforanime



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, I'm Bad At Titles, My First Work in This Fandom, Older!Dororo, Older!Hyakkimaru, Poor Mio, Regret, Spirits, more tags in future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 19:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19581043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiforanime/pseuds/Aiforanime
Summary: After everything that they went though they should found finally peace.However, they didn'tThe human's heart is a such mystery.





	Human's heart

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I’m not a native speaker. My English isn’t as good as it used to be, so it's ok to correct me anytime!  
> I just loved the anime and the relationship between two, so I decided to write my own story.  
> Dororo is 17 years old and Hyakkimaru about 23.

Dororo was really happy. Or she should be. Her Aniki was finally back after long time, she accomplished her Oto chan and Okaa chan‘s dream, the village was reborn thanks to the money her parents hid and collected. They even sacrificed their lives, future, and happiness and left their only child alone in this cruel and lonely world.  
However, Dororo didn’t hate them for leaving her. Of course she would be a lot happier if the both surrived, but people can’t have anything. Maybe that was her hypocrate lie to cheer helself up. But she will always cherish her memories of beloved Okaa chan and Otoo chan no matter what, she will love them forever. She hoped that her parents are proud of her even just a little. And don’t forget Itachi. Sure, Dororo fellt upset because he betrayed them all but she forgave him a long time ago. People make mistakes all the time.  
So, what’s the problem you wonder?  
She was healthy so her Aniki was. No demons. No wars. No famine. She moved from her past and is looking forward seeing the new world. Aniki is with her.  
What else does she want ?  
She wanted to erase regret and guild that Aniki held deep inside his heart. He couldn’t protect Mio, his two Okaa chans, his younger brother and many people that died just because he claimed his body parts back. It wasn’t his fault , his own father was the source of all the sorrow and deaths.  
People have regrets because they can’t change their past, mistakes, undo their wrong decisions.  
She hated the fact she was too hopelles. She couldn't heal his broken heart.  
" Dororo, how munch you have grown ! Look at you, you became such a strong and beautiful lady!" The sweet voice called her. But it is impossible! She was already dead. She and Aniki burried her and Take that sad day..

Hyakkimaru was working in the rice fields again. It was oddly calming and relaxing to work and he silently hummed Mio’s song. It was already afternoon and he lost the track of time. Again.  
„Dororo ?“  
He called her name but she wasn’t there. But she came to the field with him this morning, didn’t she ? Has she already left to the village and left him because he wasn’t paying attention to what she was saying all the time ? No, she wouldn’t leave him alone Dororo isn’t the type of person to that !  
He must calm down. Everything is going to be alright she is propably making fun of him again. How typical for Dororo. The little mischievous and kind Dororo.  
„Dororo, stop joking. Come,“ he said calmy. He got used to her „funny“ jokes.  
But she didn’t appered, so waited and waited. Then he seached for her. After some time ( he wasn’t very succesful) he went back to the village but he was told that she hasn’t returned yet. He sighed.  
He got very worried – where has she gone to? He wouldn‘t be able to bear the thought of losing her. Not her please. He has already lost many precious people in his life.  
„Dororo, where are you ? Dororo!“ He was shouting her name so munch that his throat has gone dry. Damn. Is she okay ? Will he able to see her again? Dororo…  
„Och, there you are, Hyakkimaru. I have been looking everywhere for you. We have a little problém to deal with.“ Biwamaru appered before him like a miracle. Well, it was a typical way of arriving on the scene for the priest.  
Hyakkimaru wasn’t in mood for him right now, he had to find Dororo as soon as possible.  
” I -“ Hiakkimaru stopped and looked in horror at the person the priest was carrying on his back. It was Dororo that looked in pain and her eyes were closed. Her beautiful face was very pale.  
” Dororo!“ Hyakkimaru didn’t borther to ask the priest any questions. He just wanted to carry her on his back. It’s not that he didn’t trust Biwamaru, in fact Biwamaru helped them a lot in the past. But he wanted to feel Dororo on his back to calm himself down- knowing that she was really here. With him.  
No world were spoken. The priest gently refused to give Dororo to him. Hyakkimaru growled.  
” I can carry her just fine. We need you to guide me to the village. No, Hyakkimaru, her life isn’t in danger. For now. I found her lying near the clif about 600 metres from here. I tried to wake her up but it looked like she couldn’t wake up by herself. I didn’t sense any demon’s aure in the area. She didn’t suffer any physical injuries but she has fever.“ Biwamaru explained despite Hyakkimaru stayed silent the entire time during travelling back to the village. The priest was able to tell what Hyakkimaru was thinking.

On the other hand, it didn’t improve’s Hiakkymaru’s mood.He was terrified, scared and desperate. His colour changed from white to red like blood and white like snow mixted together. What a weird sight. Dororo must be very important for him.  
When they arrived to the village, Dororo was put to bed and left to rest. Hyakkimaru stayed by her side, sitting next to her and stroking her hair almost unknowingly.  
He blaimed himself, it was all his faul. How he could be so stupid ? What a big moron he was. He should keeped an eye on her.  
Past is past. He really should learn to let it go. Sometimes he can’t not to think of the loved ones that dissappered from his life. It was so painful to be human, to feel so many emotions.  
He touched her cheek wish his palm. Dororo always cheered him up, always.  
” Dororo, wake up. I need you. Please.“ He whisped as she could hear him. But she couldn't. Probably.  
He stood up, smiled sadly and quietly went to sleep in another room. 

After ten minutes when he couldn’t sleep, he moved his tatami to Dororo’s room. Someone must protect her at the night, right ?  
She was sleeping as a baby, nothing woke her up. What a lucky girl, unlike her Hyakkimaru was a light sleeper.  
”Good night, Dororo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
